Grandmother Schnee
by C A Moore
Summary: Playing around with some ideas for complex Schnee family history; papa Schnee gets to be on the other end of some bad parenting. White rose (by mention only), After That Day AU, Weiss's father is a genetic Schnee (and not as bad as canon has since revealed). Mild references to child sexual abuse and incest in dialogue, but nothing explicit.


AN: Yet another ATD spinoff idea I've been playing with, papa Schnee being bullied by a parent and that the Schnee "name" is much older than the company. Apologies for the quality, definitely short of polishing; probably needs a rewrite and some cutting too, but I'm trying to spend my time on stuff closer to the main stories I want to tell.

Context: The ATD AU diverges during vol 3 - Cinder's attack failed to get critical mass, Beacon continued operation. This story set around half a year after the team graduated. This is based on my pre-vol4 take on papa Schnee was that he was completely obsessed with the company, and callous (physical absence, emotional distance, cruel tests etc) rather than deliberately sadistic (as well as being a real Schnee). A lot of team RWBY stuff has happened, but isn't necessary to understand this bit.

The President of the Schnee Dust Company entered the room cautiously, his footsteps silenced by the soft deep carpeting.

Against the end wall was a massive bed flanked by tables heaped high with tributes. Vases overflowing with exotic flowers fought for space alongside jewelled treasures; a few framed photographs peeked out among the hoard.

On the bed was a small old woman, her sliver grey hair spread out over the luxurious pillows. Her eyes were closed and she lay still, too still.

The President rushed to the bedside.  
"Mother?"

The old woman coughed weakly and her eyes snapped open revealing icy blue irises. She fixed him with a cold stare.  
"Don't get your hopes up"

Unperturbed, he returned to fiddling with the massed display straightening flowers and moving the pictures to more prominent positions, humming softly as he worked.

Her eyes narrowed with suspicion.  
"You are in an awfully good mood. You've been wasting your time with Winter again, I suppose"

He made a vaguely affirmative grunt, finishing off his fussing before turning to face her.

"It's a bit late to play father, and the girl is quite useless. I can't think what you could possibly expect to gain"

He grimaced slightly.  
"Winter smart, loyal and capable. Costs are down ten percent since she's been in charge of transport and logistics"

She snorted derisively.  
"We hire people to be smart, loyal and capable. She may have our colouring, but she's no Schnee, doesn't even look the part"

The words 'short and flat' were on the tip of his tongue but he chose diplomacy, being familiar with this line of attack  
"Not everyone can be petite and refined"

"Common. Body like her mother, but I suppose you would like that. I warned you about marrying that woman"

It was a game, not losing his temper.  
"I suppose I should have married some ferret-faced cousin?"

"It was good enough for your father, and his father. It's kept our legacy alive"

"They both have the semblance. I hardly think an extra inch or two will end the Schnee line, mother"

"Be that as it may, her personality just might. The girl has all the subtlety and charm of a rabid Ursa, without the killer instinct. You can't possibly be considering her as heir"

"I am not"

"Well, then." She seemed disappointed at the lack of opposition.

"Weiss has been to see you?"

"With that Huntress girl, yes."

"I believe fiancee is the term they like to use. Interesting girl."

"A strange one. Complemented me on my eyes and teeth." She frowned "Called me grandmother"

"I expect she was nervous"

"I called her a stray and she didn't bat an eyelid, just smiled and offered to brush my hair. Nobody is that nice."

He glanced at her hair. The long sliver locks spread over the pillow were looking unusually smooth and glossy. His eyes widened in surprised realisation.  
"You like her!"

The old woman shifted uncomfortably, but quickly rallied. "Seems to be a good influence. They took you for a fair pile of lein with that security lock business, didn't they"

He frowned at the memory; two years later it still rankled.  
"Trickery, inside information and luck. The deal has already made me ten times what I paid them"

Leaving Weiss with enough money to comfortably enjoy her rebellion for years. The old woman raised one eyebrow.

Ignoring the implication he continued.  
"Her parents were hunters, academy team-mates in fact"

"Multigenerational romantic cliche. But I should hope you have better information than a poor old woman on her deathbed"

He actually did, and it was nice to rub it in her face for once. She'd find out eventually, anyway.  
"Along with Weiss her name comes up in connection with operation REPR. Other than Goodwitch they are the only people implicated."

Her eyes lit up with interest.  
"Thirty six kills, over two hundred captured" She glanced thoughtfully at her son "that would mean Weiss and her little huntress where the ones who finally put down Taurus"

"That is what my sources say"

"Killing together," the corners of her mouth moved up to give a frightening approximation of a smile, "Weiss has always been a bit wet, but she has good taste. I can't think why they keep it secret"

"Some might find it upleasent"

She snorted.  
"Nothing like a good pile of bodies to earn respect. Kids these days." A wistful look spread over her face "It's a pity they can't make children"

It was becoming clear that his mother was going to be no help with breaking up the couple to get Weiss back to the company.  
"What happened to preserving the Schnee line?"

"Subtlety. Think about it, those big innocent eyes, that bumbling charm, then when you least expect it WHAM!" he jumped at her sudden animated outburst, "knife in the kidney"

"Delightful, I'm sure"

"Mark my words, if you find a knife in your back it will be them behind it"

Smiling, she was actually smiling, he could see teeth. A talk with his mother often brought clarity... a clear and pressing desire to be elsewhere.  
"I'm sure Weiss will be thrilled by you approval. If you will excuse me I should be getting back"

"To Winter?"

"To work"

"Where she also happens to work. All this fatherhood stuff. I really thought if you were going to go soft it would be mooning over some tall bimbo with a pretty smile and big breasts-" she paused suddenly, her eyes suddenly moving to scrutinise him carefully.

There was a long horrible silence. He fancied he could almost hear the gears churning as the idea came together in the cold amoral depths of her mind.  
"Oh. Oh, I see"

"Mother, whatever you are thinking-" He began warningly, but was cut off

"Of course, it makes sense. She does look so much like her mother; add in your narcissistic streak and it's a perfect fit"  
"I-"

"You might actually have found a use for her. To think, you where so angry when your father-"

"His own ten year old granddaughter, after lecturing ME on family and responsibility" He lapsed into angry silence, gritted teeth and narrowed eyes discouraged further comment on the issue.

She waved dismissively  
"Yes, appalling, of course" she paused, thinking for a moment, "She has always been so stubborn about rules, I can't think how you plan to-"

"I'm not listening to this." He turned and strode out of the room

"Goodbye dear. Do give Winter my _love_!"

* * *

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: Sorry we left so early, thought it might be better if I wasn't at the wake.

Winter#SDC: Probably right. You humiliated him and killed his mother ;)

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: I WHAT?!

Winter#SDC: Precipitated her exit, anyway. She always said she was just holding on to see the Schnee legacy preserved. She was acting strange... strange-er, ever since your engagement. Giving me low-cut dresses, telling me to smile more; asking about my love life. Even father was avoiding her, it was creepy.

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: She was always a bit hard on you.

Winter#SDC: Most of my life trying to shame me into non-existence.

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: Sorry, and still sorry I never realised about grandfather.

Winter#SDC: I thought she had finally lost it when she heard about your coup... she was cackling! She died with a smile on her face.

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: It was just a vote at the AGM!

Winter#SDC: To quote our dear departed grandmother, you marched into his kingdom and emasculated him while his subjects cheered.

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: Proper administrative oversight rules... perfectly normal for a large company. It was what HIS investors wanted, Ruby and I just facilitated.

Winter#SDC: He may never forgive you for not making it a takeover.

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: He needs a hobby. Are you ok dealing with him?

Winter#SDC: We are still getting along. He is taking it better than I expected, more thoughtful than upset. Are you sure?  
Winter#SDC: I mean, about not wanting the company?

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: Not even if we run out of Grimm. Got my own thing with Ruby. You thinking about stepping up?

Winter#SDC: No. Just thinking about legacies.

Weiss_Schnee#Beacon_Staff: Really? I'd dig, but we already used up all our leave on the honeymoon and Glynda is expecting us to hit the ground teaching. No way I'm letting Ruby do the lesson plans without supervision, wish me luck!

Winter#SDC: Good luck!

AN2: finding substitutions to bypass the ffn email/link filter for this part was a PITA.


End file.
